Devil isn't Demon
by gyucchi
Summary: Setan, bukan Iblis. — hiruma; mamori. ar. complement fiction from Demon isn't Devil.


"_Ih, Hiruma_-kun_! Kau ini memang iblis!"_

"_Kekeke! Apa kau bilang, _kuso mane?_ Aku ini setan tahu!"_

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut _spike_ miliknya tengah menatap asyik pada VAIO di hadapannya. Sesekali, mulutnya meletupkan balon dari _bubble gum free sugar_ miliknya.

"Keh, iblis kau bilang? Lucu sekai, _kuso mane_," sosok itu mulai terkekeh sendiri. Tangannya menggerakkan _mouse_ berkali-kali―tanda mencari sesuatu di laman yang ia buka.

_Clubhouse_ Deimon _High_ yang sepi menggemakan suara jemari yang menari di _keyboard_. Kekehan terdengar lagi ketika suara jemari terhenti sejenak.

"Setan dan iblis itu berbeda, _kuso mane_."

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Hiruma Youichi itu terdiam. Berpikir dan memutar otak cerdas―licik―yang ia miliki. Sedetik kemudian, ia bergegas mematikan VAIO miliknya. Begitu layar menggelap, ia menenteng VAIO dan AK-47 miliknya keluar _clubhouse_. Namun, saat ia ada di ambang pintu, ia memilih berucap dengan seringai―sebelum membuka gagang pintu.

"Kekeke, akan menarik rasanya. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu iblis, ya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devil isn't Demon<strong>_

―preview _of _**Demon or Devil**; Devil's _side__―_

**Warning:** Typo, diusahakan IC, AR―di tahun 2011, _semi_ Xover―Eyeshield 21 & Kuroshitsuji. _Short_ Oneshoot; Preview―_The Trailer_.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Devil isn't Demon: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuso mane<em>, ikut aku ke Sonson membeli peralatan _amefuto! _Tidak pakai lama, ya!" perintah Hiruma pada sang manajer―Mamori―yang tengah meletakkan sapu ke dalam _clubhouse_. Mamori yang mendengar teriakan itu, segera mempercepat kegiatannya.

"Iya iya, Hiruma_-kun!_"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Mamori telah membereskan segalanya. _Clubhouse_ sudah sepi karena anggota Deimon Devil Bats hampir pulang semua.

Yah, kalau ditanya tinggal siapa di lapangan Deimon _High_ sore-sore begini, tinggal Mamori, Hiruma, Suzuna, Sena, serta Monta.

Begitu Mamori keluar dari _clubhouse_, ia segera berlari kecil menyusul Hiruma yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang. Suzuna yang melihat ini segera berteriak kecil.

"Selamat menikmati berduaan dengan You _-nii, _Mamo-_nee_!"

Dapat ditebak, beberapa detik setelah ucapan itu diperdengarkan, delikan tajam Hiruma dan Mamori menyambar Suzuna. Sayangnya, Suzuna sudah pergi sambil menyeret Sena dan Monta.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah semakin gelap ketika Hiruma dan Mamori menyelesaikan kegiatan belanja mereka. Hiruma sedikit merapat ke arah Mamori entah mengapa―mungkin ingin melindungi Mamori? Hahaha...<p>

"Err... Hiruma_-kun_, kenapa kau membantah ketika kupanggil iblis? Setahuku, iblis dan setan itu sama-sama dari neraka," ucap Mamori membuka pembicaraan. Hiruma tak menoleh padanya, dan tetap memandang lurus ke jalanan saat menjawab.

"Keh, tentu kami berbeda, _kuso mane_. Aku pun belum pernah melihat iblis. Mungkin akan menarik melihat iblis suatu saat nanti. Kekeke!" kekeh Hiruma di akhir. Mamori di sebelahnya sudah mulai cemberut.

"_Mou,_ Hiruma_-kun!_ Setan sepertimu saja sudah menyusahkan! Apalagi kalau ada iblis lain! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya Jepang!" rutuk Mamori sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Hiruma di sebelahnya masih tidak meliriknya―namun Hiruma tertawa terbahak di sebelahnya; lalu berhenti beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Kau tidak mau melihat iblis, _kuso mane_? Siapa tahu... iblis itu ternyata tampan―" potong Hiruma untuk melihat reaksi Mamori. Ternyata benar, Mamori menatap horor pada Hiruma. Melihat hal itu, Hiruma melanjutkan, "―atau kau sudah puas dengan melihat ketampanan setan... yaitu aku?"

Reaksi selanjutnya dapat ditebak. Wajah Mamori memerah luar biasa, dan ia memilih menunduk. Sementara Hiruma, ia tertawa semakin keras hingga mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya. Reaksi orang-orang di sekitar? Ah, mereka tidak berani menatap Hiruma, kendati ingin.

.

.

.

"―Aku pun ingin melihat iblis, _kuso mane_."

Entah angin apa, tiba-tiba Hiruma berkata seperti itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mamori di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda prihatin.

Ketika mereka semakin jauh berjalan setelah kembali dari Sonson, Mamori dan Hiruma berpapasan dengan dua sosok. Sosok berambut hitam kelam dan kelabu.

Bagaikan _slow motion_, Hiruma seperti mendapat suatu pencerahan. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi melewatinya. Merasakan aura yang dihadirkan pemuda serba hitam itu, Hiruma menyeringai.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Mamori, sambil menengoki sosok pemuda yang semakin menjauh. Seringai lebar milik Hiruma semakin terkembang, bersamaan dengan aura pekat yang ia keluarkan. Aura yang sedikit membuat Mamori terganggu.

'_Gotcha you, Demon!'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**~fin~**_

.

―_continue-to-__**Demon-or-Devil**__-soon_―

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Err... OOC abis? Yak, inilah preview dari sisi Eyeshield 21. Dari sisi Kuroshitsuji sudah saya publish kemaren. Yang ini ketunda gegara saya tergoda membuka Fb dan nge-net ria...

.

Main story akan hadir bulan Juli. Maaf, saya tak bisa menghadirkan sekarang, karena banyak yang harus saya bereskan. Kira-kira, kalian menunggu Xover saya tidak? Dan bagi kalian yang suka dengan Kuroshitsuji, pasti tahu, siapa yang dilewati Hiruma dan Mamori tadi. *ketawa laknat*

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
